The Rat
by Nahi Shite
Summary: —¡Es que ella es muy inteligente! —exclamó Hinata, con la intensa mirada perlada llena de seguridad—sabe que yo le tengo miedo, así que espera a que te hayas ido al despacho y aparece para burlarse de mí.


**The rat.**

Naruto suspiró por centésima vez en la última media hora.

Él debía estar con Gaara, Shikamaru y los demás, planeando estrategias militares, creando proyectos para el bien de Suna y Konoha, estudiando los nuevos jutsus de las bandas criminales, organizando campañas de prevención del dengue y comparando sombreros –lo sentía por su amigo pelirrojo, pero sin duda el de hokage era mil veces más genial, además ese tono azulado no le pegaba en nada a Gaara, en cambio a él el rojo le sentaba de maravilla, le resaltaba los ojos-, se suponía que debía estar haciendo todas esas cosas de vital importancia, ese era el plan, esa era la agenda del día…

¿Entonces por qué estaba en su casa, removiendo un montón de cajas del cuarto de chécheres?

—Te lo juro, te lo juro… yo la vi.

Ah, cierto: porque su querida esposa le había llamado desesperada, lloriqueando, berrando, hipando, como si el mundo se hubiese acabado, como si todo el ramen del mundo hubiera desaparecido; lo hizo regresar como un rayo y todo por una reverenda estupidez.

Casi lo mata de un infarto, en serio, y todo por una inocente ratica, ¿no era para morirse?

Aparte le había hecho poner patas arriba una habitación llena hasta el techo de cosas inútilmente pesadas que sabrá Dios para qué las guardaban y en la que, supuestamente, el animalejo había entrado y donde Hinata sospechaba que tenía cama. Como para no creérselo.

—Te creo —exhaló al sacar el último paquete—, pero es injusto… ¿por qué sólo tú la ves?

—¡Es que ella es muy inteligente! —exclamó Hinata, con la intensa mirada perlada llena de seguridad—sabe que yo le tengo miedo, así que espera a que te hayas ido al despacho y aparece para burlarse de mí.

Y claro, hubiera sido menos ridículo si estuviese parada sobre el sillón de la sala con su pijama de Bob esponja, la que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior, la de la pequeña camiseta y shorts. Naruto a menudo pensaba que fue también un regalo para él.

¡El caso es que tenía que estar molesto con ella! Pero simplemente era imposible al enfrentarse con esa mirada brillante y esas mejillas ruborizadas, era imposible estar enojado cuando ella no hacía más que frotar sus pies y manos de esa manera tan adorable. La verdad era que no sabía qué hacer, sintió unas ganas locas de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo, intuía que a Hinata no le gustaría mucho.

Pero vamos… era gracioso; la magnífica y respetada líder del clan más poderoso de la aldea escondida entre las hojas estaba aterrada por una inofensiva ratita. Y no sólo eso, el grandioso, espectacular, magnánimo, poderosísimo y temible dirigente de la aldea, gran héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, poseedor del bijuu más poderoso abandona sus deberes debido al lloriqueo de su mujer. Como para no creérselo.

Se cruzó se brazos y recostó la espalda en la pared, observando con diversión a la Hyüga. Ella se mordió el labio y le rehuyó la mirada, como siempre hacía, manteniéndose silenciosa.

—¿Qué hacemos, Hinata-chan? —habló él, tratando de parecer duro—desbaraté la habitación y ni rastro de rata alguna.

No se movió, siempre de pie sobre el sillón…

¡Otra victoria apabullante por parte de la rata! Vergonzoso, humillante, simplemente irritante. Cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente, cogiendo fuerzas. —L-lo siento… —susurró a duras penas, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban—, lamento haberte hecho venir, Naruto.

Él parpadeó sorprendido abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella siguió: —en serio, lo siento… No sabía que estabas con Gaara-san…, lo lamento.

De seguro que él estaba molesto, y no era para menos… ¡Ah, es que había sido tan imprudente, tan desconsiderada!

Había armado un escándalo mundial, le había causado tantos problemas a…

—¡Na-Naruto! —chilló sorprendida al sentir los brazos de su marido en los muslos, abrazándola y alzándola al tiempo—¿qué estás haciendo? Bájame…

El hokage rió y se sentó en el lugar donde segundos antes Hinata estaba de pie, y ella se encontró sentada a horcadas en las piernas masculinas. Naruto la apretujó de la cintura y hundió el rostro en la deliciosa curvatura del cuello femenino. —La líder del clan Hyüga no debería estar tan aterrada por culpa de una rata… —murmuró rozando los labios contra la piel suave y blanquecina.

Hinata se estremeció y Naruto se sintió derretir al percibir las caricias suaves que las pequeñas manos iniciaron en su cabello y en la nuca.

—El hokage tampoco debería tener miedo a los fantasmas, pero la verdad es que le aterran… —susurró ella en su oído.

Una risa ronca escapó de los labios masculinos. —Eso… es algo… completamente diferente… Hinata-chan… —dijo entrecortadamente, depositando varios besos en la piel expuesta de su mujer: en el cuello, hombros, mentón y en las mejillas coloradas; evito los rosados y carnosos labios a propósito, y sonrió al ver los parpados cerrados.

Nunca podía estar enojado con esa mujer, no sabía por qué, pero era un hecho.

Deslizó lentamente una mano bajo la camiseta fina de Bob esponja, palpando la suave piel de la espalda fémenina. Hinata Hyüga suspiró con los ojos cerrados al sentir la calidez de los dedos juguetones de su marido, y tomó entre los suyos el rostro bronceado, chocando ambos labios.

Él gruñó ante la inusual iniciativa y la besó lenta y profundamente con locura. La estrechó más contra su cuerpo, como si temiera que se alejara en cualquier momento, y exploró su boca femenina con calma. Él también cerró los ojos. Era alucinante, la humedad y fricción de sus lenguas, la timidez en los movimientos de ella, la manera en que le abrazaba sujetándose de su espalda, sus cuerpos rozándose, los redondos pechos unidos estrecha e íntimamente con el suyo…

La besó con ternura, con fuerza, lentamente, con demencia. Oyó varias veces cómo gemía suavemente, pero el sonido se perdía entre los labios y ella se aferraba más a él. No la dejó respirar.

—N-na… ru…to… —pudo silabear su nombre a duras penas, y puso las manos entre ellos para separarse un poco. Ambos se miraron con las mejillas ruborizadas y respirando con dificultad. Naruto observó los ahora rojos labios y quiso devorarlos de nuevo, pero ella habló: —N-no dejaré que te vayas… —susurró mirándolo fijamente— hasta que la encuentres…

¡Ah cierto, la rata! No la recordaba.

Esbozó una sonrisa y los ojos azules brillaron. —Mala suerte, Hinata-chan ´ttebayo... —rozó los labios femeninos con los propios y susurró contra ellos—: No tengo pensado irme hoy.

¡Al diablo con la rata! O debería decir: ¡bendita fuera la rata!


End file.
